Buried in Snow
by Beautiful-Sakura
Summary: She lost her memories from the past, but her enemies have not. She holds a special power that was thought to have disappeared from the face of the earth years ago. The only one who can save her life is Hatake Kakashi. Can she trust him? Or herself?
1. Default Chapter

_NOTE: I do not own Naruto and anything that affiliates with the show_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

A low drum of rain bounced repeatedly off the roof tops as each drop of rain fell against the quiet leaf village of Konoha. The trees swayed and tossed as the wind began to pick up. The air became chilly and cold. It was late at night and the clouds covered the glowing moon giving the leaf village an eerie, cold, atmosphere. Only a few lights glowed through the windows of several homes. The streets lay bare except for one lone traveler.

Hidden underneath a white cloak, the figure made its way across the streets taking in shelter from the rain every so often under the empty porches. Shielding the traveler from the rain, the white cloak was wet and heavy against the body of the lone traveler. The rain did not cease to fall lightly, but rather more rapidly. The cloaked figure made one last stop before making its way towards the memorial site. There, the figure knew to find one man, Hatake Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note From The Author: Thanks for reading my first FanFic. :D Leave a review if you like it or not so far. I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I just need to figure out how to end it. :D Don't worry the actual chapters will be a lot longer than the Prologue. :D


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own Naruto and anything that affiliates with the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi stood in the rain before the memorial in his drenched, dark green flak jacket that extended down to his waist. The memories from that awful day flooded back to him, causing the surroundings around him to become a blur. He was so entranced by the memory that he couldn't feel the stinging impact of the rain in his face.

Moments later, the sound of someone's feet sloshing through the mud caught his attention and broke him away from his thoughts. Someone was approaching, but was advancing at a slow, steady pace and still at a far distance. For a while, he had heard the visitor trudge slowly through the forest and stop at the foot of the hill. He sensed that the traveler was not of any danger to him since the person approached him directly.

The traveler waited patiently for Kakashi to pay his respects to his fallen comrades. At this time, Kakashi took this opportunity to test how much patience his visitor has. After an hour of standing in the rain, he finally turned to face the visitor due to boredom.

As he turned around, the stranger in the cloak threw a kunai aimed for his exposed eye. A direct hit, however Kakashi was not fazed at all. He falls to the ground and is replaced by a log.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu, a substitute skill." the opponent whispered softly.

From a distance hidden by the trees, Kakashi observed the stranger who wore a white cloak spotless of any traces of mud. He found it strange, considering the current weather. Judging by his opponents' figure, Kakashi assumed it to be a woman. He observed several items the person carried. On her right leg she had on a Shuriken Holster laced around her thigh and her Kunai Holster hung loosely around her slim waist. Another item strapped to the Kunai Holster was a wooden flute and across her back there sheathed a sword. By the size of the sword, he believed it to be a single edged Katana. Kakashi could not get a good glimpse of her because the hood of her cloak hid her face partially.

Three sharp items were directed towards Kakashi's hiding place. With fast reflexes, he easily dodges them. The girl then sends another shuriken with a surprise that activates a trap, sending several knives in Kakashi's direction. The silver head, Jounin easily dodges the shurikens. Kakashi is rather impressed by the stranger's abilities. However, while dodging the trap, Kakashi left an opening. His opponent sought after the opportunity and quickly moved behind him, delivering a kick in the air aiming straight for Kakashi's masked face.

Bringing his hands up instinctively, Kakashi blocks it with his left hand, then grabs his opponent's leg with his right hand. With her small fists, she punches, but her blows to Kakashi was blocked with his left hand. Beginning to become frustrated for not having laid one single scratch on her target, she then kicks high above with her remaining leg, forcing Kakashi to raise his hands up to protect himself. However, that left his waist open, giving her a chance to punch him in the stomach.

Kakashi became aware of the plan and he immediately let go of her and jumped back. His opponent once again tries to punch Kakashi but he blocks the punch and jumps back. Suddenly, Kakashi reached for his vest pockets and surprised his enemy by not pulling out a weapon, but a little book covered with a plastic cover that kept the rain from soaking the pages. This motion angered the challenger.

Without looking at his opponent, Kakashi ducks to doge from her incoming kick. While still reading the book, he punched the girl in the abdomen sending her backwards, but she gained control and landed on her feet.

Drawing her sword from the sheath on her back, he stopped reading and took interest in her choice of weapon. Kakashi observed the Samurai style katana to be razor sharp. He noticed another thing about the blade. The blade has a cloud-shaped temper line (hada, in Japanese). This represented the fine craftsmanship of the katana. Kakashi slid his little book back into his pocket and waited for her to make the first move.

She charged him straight on. Aiming for his heart as the target and lunged forward. Surprising Kakashi with her combination, at the last minute she switched her stance and spun her sword around to strike him in the side. However, with little effort, the Jounin disappears and reappears behind his opponent. His opponent predicted his movements and was already aiming for Kakashi's neck as she swung her sword. It hit the metal plated gloves that Kakashi wore, while causing an obnoxious chime to ring throughout the forest. Waiting for this opening, he spun around her left side that was left wide open and hit her left shoulder with enough force that a loud crack emitted from the blow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note From The Author: Sorry that I took so long to post it. :D I hope length of this chapter is okay. :D I don't really know when I'll be posting the next chapter, since I'm going to be pretty busy for a while. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D Thanks again for reading my first Fanfic:D Have an awesome week!:D

I'd like to take this moment to thank my reviewers for their evaluation! :D Thanks so much!:D I really appreciate it! :D

Sky Spade

Note: Check out Sky Spade's FanFic: Into The Shadows :D It's very fascinating and attention-grabbing! :D

ChibixMoonx


	3. Chapter 2

NOTE: I do not own Naruto and anything that affiliates with the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

She charged him straight on. Aiming for his heart as the target and lunged forward. Surprising Kakashi with her combination, at the last minute she switched her stance and spun her sword around to strike him in the side. However, with little effort, the Jounin disappears and reappears behind his opponent. His opponent predicted his movements and was already aiming for Kakashi's neck as she swung her sword. It hit the metal plated gloves that Kakashi wore, while causing an obnoxious chime to ring throughout the forest. Waiting for this opening, he spun around her left side that was left wide open and hit her left shoulder with enough force that a loud crack emitted from the blow.

**Chapter 2**

"Ahhhh!" she cried out in pain. The force of the blow sent her flying through the air, heading straight for the trunk of a large tree.

Kakashi appeared right behind the young girl and caught her just before she slammed into the tree. Her hood fell back against her shoulders, revealing a mass of golden blonde hair and a tear stained face. Kakashi was shocked to see a young girl that looked to be between the ages of eighteen and twenty.

"I'm not here…to fight you." The girl gasped in between breaths as the pain in her shoulder multiplied.

As Kakashi laid her down on the soft and mud-covered ground, the pain shot through her nerves and caused her to shed more tears. "Gomennasai.(Sorry)" Kakashi replied truthfully. "I didn't intend to-

"No." she interrupted him, while cringing in pain as she tried to explain. "It was…injured before…"

Even though they were under the tree, there was not much shelter from the rain. "The Hokage will see to your injury." Kakashi said kneeling in front of her with his back to her. He motioned for her to climb on. The girl cautiously moved the left side of her body towards him. With one muddy arm wrapped around Kakashi's neck, he helped lift her vigilantly onto his back with his arms wrapped around her thigh. "Hold on tight."

She nodded her head and held on tighter. Kakashi leaped up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch as quickly as he could. The girl squeezed his shoulder with her tiny hand which was wrapped around his neck tightly, but not enough to choke him. Then Kakashi felt her face press between his neck and shoulder telling him that she was hurting. Kakashi thought of something to keep her mind off of the pain and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Yuki…it's Yukiko." she uttered her name softly against his neck through clenched teeth and fell silent.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt the weight of her body lighten and her body limp. He glanced towards his right side to find Yukiko unconscious due to the pain. Kakashi picked up the speed and sped through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note From The Author: Once again, I'm sorry that I took so long to post this chapter and that it's so short. :D It looked a lot longer on Word, but it seemed like a good place to stop and I have classes tomorrow morning, well… to be more correct, in a couple of hours. :D I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. :D Like I said, I'm not a very good writer, but anyway thanks again for reading my first Fanfic and for taking an interest in it:D Have an awesome week again!:D

Thanks to my Reviewers

Sky Spade – Thank you so much for continuing to support my fanfic. :D It's really nice to know that someone out in the audience is interested in my story. :D Also, I am amazed at how much medical knowledge you know from your story, Into the Shadows. :D Anyway, I hope you had a great weekend! :D


	4. Chapter 3

NOTE: I do not own Naruto and anything that affiliates with the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

_She whipped past the ice covered trees as she ran through the woods. Her shortened breath and tired legs sent a message to her brain to slow down and rest. She spotted an old, large stump and brushing the snow off, she sat down. Smoke emitted from her mouth as her breath touched the chilly atmosphere. _

_There were about a few feet of snow on the ground. It shimmered like a thousand crystals knitted together and lay upon to ground for the sunlight to reflect the glistening snow. Soon after a few minutes of rest, Yukiko's breathing became steady and her legs did not feel weary anymore. Her heart did not hammer against her chest and she felt relaxed. She closed her eyes, took one large breath and let it all out at once. She had been running for days. Those men from the village were after her. Yukiko knew she must keep moving before they catch up. _

_Yukiko, stood up and shaded her eyes from the sun's glare. The air was so pure and the scenery so beautiful. Glancing around her surroundings, Yukiko's crystal blue eyes fell upon the most majestic sight of all. She had reached the end of the woods and looked out onto a field of endless snow and mountains. There were all shades of blue and purple that she had never seen before. However, rustling noises and snapping twigs caught Yukiko's attention. They were near. Yukiko began to walk forward to make haste._

_After a few minutes of walking on the snow, still out in the open, she heard cracking all around her feet. Suddenly, she realized she was walking over a frozen lake! Yukiko remembered the elders of the village warning the older men about the frozen lake that went on for miles. Panicking, Yukiko stood still and did not move an inch. By doing so, she hoped that the ice would magically freeze back together and allow her enough time to run off the ice. Being so scared, Yukiko forgot about her powers. _

_However, a group of villagers had arrived. They noticed Yukiko out on the snow and began to snicker. The villagers cautiously trekked onto the ice and inched their way forward with axes in their hands. Yukiko could not believe what see was seeing. They began to strike at the ground, causing more ice to crack around her. One man caught her attention; he was cloaked and carried a sword or weapon of some sort that she could not see very well from afar. With one strike, he somehow directed the blow towards Yukiko's direction and he pulled his sword out of the ice, causing the ice to shatter under her feet as the villagers ran to the solid shore away from harm. Yukiko tried to run, but there was nothing solid for her to run to. All around her, sheets of ice fell through the flat surface, falling piece by piece into the artic; splashing freezing, cold water everywhere. Yukiko slipped into the icy, arctic water below, but just moments before she witnessed the cloaked figure and the villagers step back and watch her fall to her doom. _

_Yukiko, felt the bitter cold water fill her throat, however after a few seconds she did not feel the bitter coldness in the water anymore. She flipped open her eyes and felt fine, but she was loosing air in her lungs fast and she was sinking at a fast pace. The current kept pushing and thrashing her around, as solid ice kept falling through and into the water. Even though the current kept pulling at her, she kept on swimming around trying to find an opening to crawl out of. Her heart began to throb with pain, her heart rate rising, and throat tightening. She was loosing oxygen. Yukiko began to loose hope in her struggle, but then she saw it, a wide gap. With all the strength she had left she swam to the opening, but couldn't continue to reach up out of the water to pull herself out. A hand reached in and pulled her out of the water and onto a slab of ice. The person's hand was still in hers, she noticed a scar on his right hand in the shape of a star, but the hand pulled away and Yukiko fell unconscious._

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Yukiko's eyes fluttered open to the beeping noise that awoke her from her dream. She felt sweat run down from her face and fall onto a soft, absorbent pillow. Shifting her body from an uncomfortable position on her back she turned onto her left side and held in her breath to silence her pain. She had forgotten about her shoulder blade being injured in her battle.

Absolute terror crossed her mind as she remembered the battle and looked around to see where she was. The room was dark, there were monitors set up all around her beeping loudly, giving her a headache. Her eyes scanned the room for danger. The walls were plain and white. Then her eyes came across a figure sitting in the corner. She caught her breath and held it in for fear that the person could hear her.

"Breathe." The voice replied.

Without hesitation, Yukiko strangely followed his orders, and breathed. The figure stood up and approached her bedside. He could still see the fear in her eyes. She had a bad dream, Kakashi thought to himself. A few moments before, Kakashi observed as she would at certain moments in her sleep, shake in fear and break out in a cold sweat and the next second she would be calm. Moments later, the monitors began to go off the chart as she looked like she was being suffocated in her dreams. However, just as soon as the monitors went haywire it shot back down to a steady rhythm. Kakashi did not know what happened nor understood, but as soon as the beeping became normal the girl had woken up.

"You had a bad dream." Kakashi tried to reassure her with his calm voice as he appeared before the girl from the shadows.

Yukiko scanned Kakashi's face and remembered one of her dreams.

"_Yo…" a young Kakashi replied standing towards the entrance of a cave. His short, silver hair gleamed under the sun. His forehead protector shielding over his left eye leaving his right eye uncovered and a black mask covering nearly half of his face._

"_Who…Who are you?" a soft, quiet, trembling voice asked the boy in fear._

"_I am Hatake Kakashi." The boy replied with a smirk, although the girl could not see it under his mask. "I'm here to rescue you."_

He looks exactly the same as in my dream, Yukiko thought to herself. However, his eyes were sad in her dreams, but now they told a different story. It seems that hope has replaced the sad burden in his eyes. Then she felt embarrassed for staring and thought of what came to her mind.

"I've had this dream before." Yukiko replied looking away and down at her hands. "And many other strange dreams…of me with other people that I do not remember. I believe that these dreams are the keys to my past. My memories that have been forgotten. I have come to you for help, Hatake Kakashi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note From The Author:** The last three chapters were vague because I want you guys to be creative. :D It's a tactic of mine that I like to do, because it tends to spark new stories and ideas. (at least for myself):D I apologize if it's confusing, but everything will fall into place as the story develops. :D I hope that doesn't upset anyone. :D Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post. :D It would have been done sooner, but I was helping my brother clean his printer. :D Which took a while, but it was a success! :D So if your printer ink is clogged! There is still hope! (and a lot of effort) :D And also about the whole prologue screw up thing :D Once again, I stopped the story here because it's late and I have classes soon.:D And it seemed like another good place to stop :DSorry! :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! :D

**Shout Outs To My Wonderful and Gentle Reviewers:**

_Sky Spade_ – Yes, I'm into ER :D My sister and I watch it a lot :D Actually, I've just started to get into it. My sister has been watching it for several years now. :D The show is soo intense! :D Well, I can't confirm your guess :D because I'm still debating over that aspect of the story :D We'll see how it turns out :D - I haven't had a chance to start reading your new story, but I'm sure it's as good as the first:D I look forward to reading it :D Thank you again for your support! :D

_Joann_ – Thanks for the ideas and reviews! :D I'll keep it in mind and will try not to confuse everyone. :D It just so happens that I was going to elaborate a little bit of Yukiko's past in this chapter. :D So you caught on. :D but there's still more to come in my whole plot. :D Hopefully I can sort it through without confusing everyone. :D Thanks again! :D

_Whiterose03_ – Thank you so much for your review! :D I'm sorry about the prologue mistake and everything. I hope you got my email and have had the chance to reread it from the 'right' beginning. :D I believe that fanfic has updated everything.:D Thank you! :D

_Amanda _– Thanks so much for your review!:D Your review, as well as others, have encouraged me to go through with trying to finish this story. :D So I hope that you'll keep reading! :D Thanks!:D


	5. Chapter 4

NOTE: I do not own Naruto and anything that affiliates with the show.

-

**Recap:**

"I've had this dream before." Yukiko replied looking away and down at her hands. "And many other strange dreams…of me with other people that I do not remember. I believe that these dreams are the keys to my past. My memories that have been forgotten. I have come to you for help, Hatake Kakashi."

**Chapter 4**

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi asked.

"I've seen you in my dreams." Yukiko answered, looking up at him.

Kakashi stared at the girl with his impassive eyes, but was quite interested in her statement. Before Kakashi could question her again, Tsunade stepped into the room and observed Yukiko from the doorway. Likewise, Yukiko did the same. Both women were curious of the other. Yukiko watched as the woman in the doorway stepped closer to the bed. Her soft, light colored blonde hair was different from her own bold and vibrant blonde hair. In the middle of her forehead, Yukiko took notice of the blue diamond shaped pendant. The woman looked young, but something about her was strange.

"You are not what you appear to be." Yukiko managed to muster up out of her confusion.

Tsunade smiled and introduced herself, "I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage."

Yukiko did not know what a Hokage was, but she believed that it was important and realized how impolite she was. "How rude of me, Tsunade-sama, I am Yukiko." she smiled pleasantly towards a pair of friendly brown eyes.

"Hokage is the strongest ninja in each village. " Kakashi replied.

Yukiko looked at Kakashi in surprise, wondering how he knew. Tsunade continued on the conversation, "What business do you have here in Konoha?" Yukiko tore her attention away from the windswept, silver hair Jounin and focused her attention on Tsunade. She thought to herself for a moment, trying to lay out her current situation in her mind before explaining.

"I am on a journey to find my past." Yukiko replied confidently.

"And how do you know that you will find it here?" Tsunade inquired.

"He is the reason I am here." Yukiko looked at Kakashi.

"Why did you attack him?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"MATE!" a short and loud, noisy boy with electric blonde hair barged into the recovery room. Kakashi and Tsunade looked towards the boy with irritation. The boy, however, was busy searching the room and under the bed to notice that Tsunade was scowling at him.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"What are YOU doing here, old lady, Tsunade?" Naruto smirks deviously and then turns to Kakashi; Oblivious to the fact that Yukiko was studying him from the recovery bed. "Kakashi-sensei, where is the person who attacked you?" he looked around curiously in confusion.

"You look a lot like the other man in my dream…" Yukiko pointed to the boy. "Only smaller."

"Nani!" Naruto yelled, finally noticing the girl lying on the bed. "Who are you?"

Tsunade burst into a fit of laughter at Yukiko's innocent remark. She then regained her composure because Naruto glared at her, making his whisker marks on his cheeks more visible and then proceeded to clearing her throat, "What are YOU doing here, Naruto?"

"To challenge Kakashi's attacker." Naruto smirked. "I will prove to everyone that I am the best ninja in Konoha!" Naruto tapped his forehead protector that had the leaf symbol engraved on the metal plate.

"I wasn't attacking Hatake." Yukiko's face began to burn bright red. She was very timid compared to Naruto. "You see…I was merely testing his skills…to see if he is the Copy Ninja, but his skills far exceed my own."

"Judging by Kakashi's report, you must have had some type of injury before to have had your shoulder blade broken easily by Kakashi's light blow."

"She attacked you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded, still confused as to who the girl was and what she was doing here and why she attacked his sensei. "What is going on here?"

Tsunade's eye twitched at the sound of Naruto's obnoxious questions. Just as she was about to smack Naruto on the head to keep him silent for a few more minutes Yukiko stepped in between them. She was quick but not fast like Kakashi. However, her sudden movement was a surprise and unexpected with her still broken shoulder blade.

Yukiko knelt before the boy at a very close distance. Their noses were almost touching and both could feel one another's breaths on their skin. Naruto blinked several times in confusion before taking a step back to widen the uncomfortable distance between them. Yukiko straightened her form and stood before Naruto and smiled.

"You are very funny." Yukiko smiled. "Naruto-kun, is it?"

Naruto seized this opportunity to introduce himself once more in his cheerful and deafening voice, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is RAMEN! What's even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at my favorite noodle bar! My dream is to one day be the greatest ninja in Konoha and to become the greatest Hokage! Then the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence!" Naruto gave her Lee's nice-guy pose and showed her a tumbs up sign.

Yukiko smiled and introduced herself again, "My name is Yukiko, but you can call me Yuki."

Naruto was overwhelmed with joy by how much attention Yukiko gave him and considered her as a friend. "Now you must tell me more about yourself, Yuki-chan. I've never seen you before. What clan are you from?" The other two stood and observed how well the two interacted and got along. Tsunade was wondering why Yukiko was so interested in Naruto. Many people just ignore him or become very impatient with Naruto. Being the carrier of the Kuybi didn't make it any easier for him. Kakashi on the other hand noticed something familiar about the girl. He recognized Yukiko, but couldn't remember where.

"I do not know much about myself, Naruto-kun." Yukiko smiled at Naruto's baffled reaction and explained herself. "You see…I've lost a lot of my memories and I need his help."

Everyone turned to look at Kakashi. He stood there firmly with his arms folded across his chest. Naruto eye's turned white with dark rings around his eyes and his mouth hung open in disbelief. His Yuki-chan was seeking help from his perverted sensei and not him. Upon noticing Naruto's reaction, Yukiko let out a little laugh and said, "I would like your help too, Naruto-kun."

"You can count on me, Yuki-chan!" Naruto cried out, pointing his thumb at his chest. "I will help you no matter what! That is my way of the ninja! Those who do not take –

"Care of their companions are worse than trash." Yukiko said, reciting the quote in unison with Naruto. Naruto looked at her once more with confusion. Kakashi was taken by surprise by what Yukiko had said. They looked each other in the eye, waiting for the other to speak up, while memories began to fill their minds. Naruto and Tsunade watched with nervousness, not wanting to disturb what was going on between the two. It was evident, that the two had a history.

"_Why do you look so sad?" a short, bright haired girl bounced onto a rock next to Kakashi. She let her foot hang over the side of the rock and into the cool water. It was strangely warm that day, because the weather was usually chilly. _

_He was so engrossed in his own grief that he did not even care to hide the pained look in his eyes when his new friend sat next to him. It was only Yukiko. Somehow, her presence did not disturb him or make him feel embarrassed. It was as if it was okay for her to see him express his emotions. Even though it had been a week now since he and his sensei had their conversation after the Battle of the Kanabi Bridge, Kakashi still regretted being the one who lived. Kakashi smiled weakly at her through his mask._

_He didn't answer her question, though. They sat there observing the flow of the water, while listening to the lulling rhythm. Fishes, the size of Kakashi's lean forearm, poked at the surface of the water, causing multiple ripples to form around their toes. _

"_A friends' dream shouldn't go to waste." Yukiko said, to no one in particular. "Their life, their goals, their personalities, and their gifts…are a part of us and ours to keep and to carry on." _

_What she said shattered something within Kakashi's heart. How could her simple words, strike his heart into a million pieces, by making him realize that he shouldn't be grieving over his friend. He sat their stunned, not knowing what to say. For the first time in weeks, he began to feel in control. She was right, Kakashi realized, Obito's dreams are now his to carry out._

"_Those who do not take care of their companions are worse than trash…" Kakashi replied in a whisper that was barely audible, but Yukiko heard it perfectly and remembered it._

_She jumped from the rock and into the water, soaking Kakashi from head to toe. He remembered her trying to stand on the tip of her toes with her nose just barely above the water. Yukiko didn't realize that the water was that deep. Kakashi slid into the water and stood next to her. He was much taller than her and therefore the water only went up past his chest a little._

"_I'll teach you how to swim, Yuki-chan." Kakashi smirked under his mask, something he hadn't done in a long time._

Kakashi stared hard at the young girl before him. He observed her once more and began to see the resemblance of the girl he met long ago. There was only one way to determine that she was the Yukiko he knew from the past.

Without warning, Kakashi appeared behind Yukiko and locked her good arm firmly, without hurting her, to keep her from struggling away from him. However, she did not try to struggle and allowed him to unlace the back part of her shirt to reveal her injured shoulder blade. She knew what he was looking for.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled, ready to take out his sensei for molesting his new friend. "I won't let you-

Tsunade was about to punch Kakashi, with brute force, into the wall, until she saw what Naruto saw. It was the shape of a metal Konoha Leaf head protector what was burned into her upper left shoulder. Tsunade cringed at the thought of how much pain she must have felt, not to mention if there were any blood. Naruto, as usual, was confused as to why there was a Konoha leaf symbol burned onto her shoulder.

"You've changed, Yuki-chan." Kakashi smirked from beneath his mask.

-

**Note From The Author:**

Hey guys:D Thanks for reading again:D I am TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time:D Things kept coming up and studies have been piling up. :D I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer than my other posts. :D There's actually more that I wanted to fit in here, but that would mean another week for an update:D hehe and I didn't want you guys to forget about me.:D Anyway, I am getting a lot of ideas and I have an idea of what this story will be like. :D I don't know if you will like it or not, I have no clue. :D I'll try to update soon, but Exams are coming up REAL soon:D Good luck with your stories and studies as well! Hopefully, this chapter wasn't so bad. :D Have an awesome week and Happy Chinese New Years:D (February 9th)

**A big THANKS to my Reviewers: "You guys are AWESOME!" :D**

Sky Spade – OooOOo I'll definitely be tuning into TNT for reruns:D hehe I'm so glad that you understand what I'm trying to do :D I'm so sorry that I made you wait sooo long for this chapter. I hope you like it :D hehhee You were my very first reviewer:D hehe So you could say that you're a big part of why I'm going to keep up with this story. :D anway, I'm worried I didn't make it interesting enough. If I had more time, my chapters would be longer, but I'll just have to do it piece by piece.:D oh well, hope you enjoyed it:D Have fun this week:D Thank you soooo much:D

Jemiul – Thanks for your review:D I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D hehee It took a while to get out just because I've been busy, but hopefully it's not that bad.:D hehe Thanks a bunch:D Please Keep reading on:D

whiterose03 – Oh thank you bunches:D hehee I'm glad you like my story so far. :D I convince myself a lot that my story sucks.:D Which I am happy to get such wonderful reviews from everyone:D hehehe I only hope I can keep up with you guys and keep making the story interesting.:D I've kinda introduced Yukiko and Kakashi's past in this chapter. :D I already have my ideas set for Yukiko's past and her connection with Kakashi. :D So it's up to me to get it out and posted:D I can't share anymore:D hehe otherwise I would ruin my story:D hehe Thanks so much for reading! I hope you keep reading:D


	6. Message To Readers

Hey there Fanfics:D

I know I'm not suppose to put stuff like this up here, but I'm only doing this once so that I can get a message out to my readers and will take if off as soon as I post my next chapter. :D Thanks:D Please please let this be okay:D hhehee

B. Sakura

* * *

Message:

Hey Readers:D

I'm half way through my next chapter for you guys:D It's pretty long already. :D I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me :D I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. :D It's because of time and people making sure I'm studying and not typing stories. :D lolz But Thanks so much for reading my fanfic. :D It's not complete of course and I'm not writing to tell you that I'm going to stop the story. I will finish it, just not as soon as I would want and that you would like. :D However, I promise that I will update regularly during the summer and hopefully finish it before the end of the summer. :D I have my story line notes and everything almost finalized. :D I just need to find time to write. :D

Also, I believe I will be drawing some pics to go along with each chapter. :D Sooo….look forward to those appearing sometime during the summer :D lolz

Anyways Main Point: I will continue the story. Please continue to check up on it. :D Please don't forget about me:D Thank u so much everyone:D I really do appreciate everyone single one of you guys:D

B. Sakura

* * *

_Shout Outz To my AWESOME Readers/Reviewers:  
_

**Sky Spade **

Thank u thank u thank u:D hehe It's been so long since I've updated and I still haven't yet! I'm really sorry and I hope that I haven't disappointed you. The story gets more interesting. :D I've been working on the next chapter, but I keep getting stuffed with loads of other work. I checked out your friend's stories:D They're really good:D hehehe I've started to read the second story on your list and I'm getting addicted to it:D lolz I kept myself away from fanfic cuz I kept neglecting my work by reading everyone's stories. :D lolz So some people I know are banning mme until the summer:D lolz I'll try to post as soon as I can:D I'm soo sorry:D Thanks again soo very much:D

**whiterose03 **

Thanks for the review:D I did a happy dance myself when I read your review:D I hope you can wait a bit longer for Kakashi and Yuki's story:D hehehe Lolz you are right that something important is going on:D lolz I'm glad that you're very intune with the story:D lolz I hope you don't forget about my story. I will keep posting:D It's just going to take a while.:D Thanks again:D

**LadyWindElf **

Lolz! I'm glad you like it:D I'm sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time:D I hope you will still read on when I update:D Kakashi is one of the kewlest ninjas in the Naruto series. :D lolz I'm really going to be introducing 2 or 3 new characters, on top of the characters within the original TV series, within my story to keep it simple, but the story line will get interesting so please keep checking up on my story:D hehe Thanks so much for your review:D

**Space Ninja Crash**

Thanks so much:D Lolz I wish the chapters were longer myself:D lolz I got really excited as I worte the previous chapters so I kind of cut it short. :D lolz but the chapter that I'm working on right now is pretty long. :D lolz I still have more to add so hopefully you haven't forgotten about me yet :D lolz It is kewl that our characters have the same name:D your story interests me a lot:D Your character is intriguing:D I haven't checked back on it since the last time I updated my own story, but I will:D hehee OoOoO and candy on New Years Is awesome:D Was it the white kind that's hard at first but then gets soft after chewing it for a LONG time:D lolz I luv those:D hehehe Thanks again:D

**Tara **

Hahaha yea I should show it to neal :D thanks for reading it:D I'm glad you liked it too:D I'll have to introduce you to the characters this summer and make you watch the anime too:D lolz hopefully we won't be tooo busy with Organic Chem and physics and all that stuff during the summer:D

**Jemiul**

Lolz:D I had fun putting in Naruto's part:D I love Naruto:D he has the cutest personality. :D I'm making him one of my main characters hopefully. :D Least that's what I have in my notes so far:D hehe You'll have to read my next chapter to figure out why Kakashi took a long time to remember Yuki :D heheh there's a reason behind it:D lolz! I hope I didnn't give too much away:D lolz atleast now I've given away some hints:D lolz Thanks for the review:D I will continue the story:D It's just taking me FORVER to do it:D lolz I'm real sorry:D I hope you haven't forgotten me:D

**Fade-sempai **

Thanks sooo much:D I will update as soon as I can:D lolz I know it's been like Months and everyone prob has forgotten about this story, but I do hope to hear from you again:D hehehee This story will be completed:D lolz Thanks again soooo much:D I'll be checking in on the stories off of your list:D ehhee I love reading my reader's stories. You guys have awesome storylines:D hehehe Please come back and read my next chapters:D Thanks again!

**jillytee **

I'm sooo glad you enjoyed it:D Thanks sooo much for your review:Dhehee don't worry, I will keep on writing:D lolz I hope you didn't think that I stopped since I haven't written in so long. :D I'm just trying to find time without getting in trouble for writing :D hehehe So please please please come back and check on my story:D Hopefully I will be updating soon:D Thanks so very much again:D


End file.
